Who said this can't be love?
by Xx-Blood.Stained.Rabbit.-xX
Summary: Zack had these twisted dreams. They always made him sick, but this time he was driven to the edge. Will Cody be able to save him? ZackxCody one-shot twincest story.


**_This is my first attemtp to write a slash story...and in this special occasion even a twincest one...But I really want to give it a try, so don't hate if you don't like._**

**_Pairing: ZackxCody_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life series but I wouldn't mind owning Zack ;)_**

He was kissing hungrily his lips, slowly licking the soft skin of his neck. He run his hands through his brother's silky hair, pulling him closer to his body. Cody moaned softly. Zack was running his hands all over Cody's body, taking of his green T-shirt. And then he woke up. Zack was covered in sweat. Even though he loved these dreams he also felt sick for imagining him and his younger twin brother in a situation like that. He felt filthy. He had them for at least one year and every time he had to see Cody after them he felt ashamed. He was sickening himself.

Cody knocked Zack's cabin door softly, thinking that he wouldn't make it in class on time. Mr. Moseby would be so angry with him. He kept waiting, but nobody answered the door. "Zack are you going to make me crush this door, or will you open it for me?" Again no answer. Even though this made him angry, he also was a bit afraid. Afraid that something bad had happened to Zack. He pushed the door with all his force and went into the room. Nobody was there. After a while he heard soft sobbings coming from the bathroom door. "Zack?" Cody screamed.

Zack was laying on the bathroom door with a razor in his hands. He felt the need to take away his life. Release this world from his sick mindset. He heard his brother screaming his name. He wasn't going to answer. He didn't want his brother to save him. To save his life. He didn't deserve his love. He didn't deserve anybody's love. He shouldn't be loved because he was a sick monster.

"ZACK! Please answer me. I took down your cabin's room. I can do that with that door too" And so he did. He managed to find the strengh to open the door, only to see Zack with a razor in his hand and tears running down his now pale face. He went to his direction and slapped his hand making the razor fall down on the floor. "Why are you doing that?" he shouted. "Why are you trying to take away you precious life?"

_Stop thinking of me like that Cody. Please stop. _

Cody runned and hugged his brother's shacking form, caressing his hair softly. "Stop crying, Zack. You are breaking my heart." Zack screamed, trying desperately to take hold of the razor but his hands were shacking so badly that he couldn't even reach it. "Don't touch me Cody. I am not worth your love. Please don't touch me." Cody didn't move. He didn't pull away. He hugged his brother even tighter. "Zack you are my brother of course I love you"

_Please stop it Cody. You don't understand._

"Cody, love you too", he mumbled in his brother's hands. "See Zack it's not so hard", he kept caressing his brothers sweating hair. "NO. You don't understand. I am in love with you." Cody starred at his brother in shock. He didn't speak. He wasn't able to speak. He tried to think about a life without his brother. It would be devastating. It would be empty. It would be depressing.

Zack stopped Cody's though's. "See Cody? You can't even face me. Can you?" "You feel like your brother is a sick monster, right?" He made a pause and then asked Cody one last question "You want me to die, don't you?" Cody looked in his brother's eyes in disbelief and then touched his brother's lips with his finger. Zack's body was pierced with electricity. He shivered at his brother's touch.

Cody watched his brother's reaction. He show his body shivering, craving for his touch. _He may be in love with him. _

Zack was brought back to the real world and stood up, pushing his brother aside. "What am I thinking? That you might love me? That might ever consider me as-"

Cody crushed his lips on Zack's kissing him passionately. Zack stood there frozen in Cody's arms unable to move. But after a while he was able to kiss him back pushing him on the wall. He bit Cody's neck and then licked the new mark soflty. Cody moaned. He startet unbuttoning he brother's shirt when Zack stopped him. "Don't- You might regret it Cody"

Cody took Zack's shirt fully off and threw it on the floor. "I won't-", he whispered and kept kissing his brother, rubbing his stunning body. Zack couldn't resist anymore and took Cody's green T-shirt off and bit his earlobe, whispering "I imagined this moment for a very long time" "Shhh...Don't speak. Just keep kissing me. Make me yours. I love you." Zack didn't want his brother's first time to be in a bathroom. So he took him in his hands, never breaking the powerful kiss and laid him on the bed.

Cody took of his brother's jeans leaving him only with his grey tight boxers. He caressed his brother's inner thigh. Zack left out a small moan and took his brother's pants off, seeing his noticable erection. He caressed the bulge and Cody's body was filled with electricity. He tried to whisper. "Take...me...now...please Zack..", Cody managed to mumble.

It only took one second to take off both of their boxers and hug Cody's back. He licked his fingers and slowly thrusted one into his brother. Cody screamed in pleasure. He added a second one and slowly moved them in and out of his brother. "I hope you are ready.." Cody nodded and Zack took off his fingers and slowly slidded into him. Cody's breath stopped for one moment and closed his eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?", Zack asked his brother. Cody nodded. He started moving inside his brother. "Nghh, ah" Zack kissed his brother's neck and held tightly. Their bodies were moving together as one. "Cody, I love you"

Cody tried to answer. "I loo...vee ..you to..o". Zack was close to coming and so was Cody. "More...moree..." Cody screamed in ecstacy. Zack left out a scream. They both screamed it's other's name's and collapsed on each other. Zack hugged his brother and Cody snuggled to him, resting his head on Zack's chest and whispered. "Please don't try to kill yourself ever again." And drifted in a peaceful sleep.

_He wouldn't. Because in this sick world he found love. And Cody meant the world to him. _

_**The End. xx **_

_**Please review. It's my first attempt to write a slash story. So please, don't be harsh. **_


End file.
